Incêndio
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Talvez haja mais semelhanças que diferenças entre espectros e cavaleiros. Kardia e Dégel, Radamanthys e Valentine, Slash  Yaoi , Desafio NFF - Saudade. Presente para Theka Tsukihiro. The Lost Canvas.


**INCÊNDIO**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Challenge NFF Agosto/2010, Saudade, Cavaleiros do Zodíacos, The Lost Canvas, Slash MxM, Kardia e Dégel, Radamanthys e Valentine.**

**Fanfiction feita para Theka, porque ela gosta, ora.**

Não era uma cidade grande, aliás, nem se poderia chamar de cidade. Era o local de uma missão que deveria ser simples: rastreio de entidades malignas e captura, se possível, de um espectro para servir de informante na iminente guerra entre Atena e Hades.

Kardia de Escorpião era um dos melhores interrogadores, um dos mais furtivos cavaleiros. Um homem a quem missões daquela estirpe pareciam ajustar como uma luva. Por isso fora designado para aquela tarefa em particular.

No entanto, dessa vez, ele se tornara a maior preocupação do Santuário e não sem motivos. Kardia era perigoso. De tal maneira que Dohko de Libra fora escolhido para ir dar-lhe uma notícia de conteúdo problemático e impedir que a fúria do escorpiano pusesse tudo a perder.

Kardia sentia saudade de seu namorado e aquela missão de última hora só viera piorar tudo. Também queria voltar para o Santuário e tentar mais alguns dias de sossego, embora soubesse que não iria ser assim.

Guerra.

Desde os tempos imemoriais que renasciam para aquela finalidade. Não havia escolhas.

Quase nunca havia escolhas para um cavaleiro e, por isso, ao se decidir por alguém muito especial, Kardia havia sido tão escrupuloso e tão apaixonado.

Mas não importava, não naquele momento em que guerra, amor, dor, solidão, destino, tudo se misturava. Ou não deveria importar...

Para a pequena cidade, já haviam sido enviadas pequenas tropas de soldados e cavaleiros de bronze, devido à aparente emboscada que havia sido montada para prender o cavaleiro de ouro escorpiano. Descobrira-se que não era bem assim.

E agora o cavaleiro dourado de libra estava lá para lidar com a situação que, no meio dos preparativos para a guerra santa, tornava-se ainda mais urgente e preocupante.

Não que Dohko tivesse alguma esperança de que o escorpiano fosse aceitar tudo calmamente.

O pequeno vilarejo viu-se abalado pelo cosmo estratosfericamente agressivo que se desprendia de um determinado homem trajando uma imponente armadura dourada dotada de pontas perigosas nos ombros.

O pequeno vilarejo viu-se em meio a um ataque de fúria de um dos homens mais poderosos do Santuário de Atena.

Dohko de Libra arregalara os olhos ao ver que não obstante todos os esforços de sua parte e dos demais soldados, controlar Kardia era quase impossível, para não dizer rematada loucura.

- "Onde ele está?" Vociferava o escorpiano sem medo de soar intimidador, sem medo de ofender os brios e a honra de quem quer que fosse.

- "Parece-nos que a missão dele, inteira, foi uma cilada. Ele sumiu dos nossos contatos há umas três horas e..." Dohko não conseguiu terminar de falar.

- "TRÊS HORAS? TRÊS MALDITAS HORAS? E somente agora me avisam? Como ousam! Vamos embora!" Kardia moveu-se em direção a um pequeno grupo de espectros que realmente andava por ali, mas não eram ameaça suficiente, não para ele.

- "Kardia, precisamos de informantes!" Dohko ainda tentou evitar. Tentou...

Um potente soco da mão enluvada e o telhado, as paredes, tudo caiu em cima do grupo de soldados do inferno. Gemidos. Dor.

- "Eles não morrem, Kardia, você sabe que Hades os ressuscita tão logo os matamos." Dohko temia pela vida de todos se não dessem um jeito naquilo.

- "Isso não impede que sintam dor e, se não estiverem mortos, não podem ressuscitar. Eu não os matei, caso não tenha notado, ah não, claro que não... Minha tolerância está um pouco menor hoje." Um sorriso além de jocoso. O homem alto aproximou-se de um dos seres quase esmagado e segurou-o pelo pescoço. - "Onde ele está?" Os olhos azuis fulgiam.

- "Não sei do que está falando." O espectro respondeu.

- "Claro que sabe. Vocês, seres imundos, estão todos conectados. Sentirá falta de um braço?" Uma agulha vermelha e reluzente surgiu num dos dedos do escorpiano.

- "O... O que..." Dohko falou e revirou os olhos ao ver o golpe doloroso de Kardia provocar dor indizível. - "Kardia, nós sabemos onde ele estava, deve bastar, vamos logo e teremos mais chances de achá-lo antes..." Não ousou terminar a frase.

Kardia de Escorpião não era um homem piedoso, nunca fora. Atirou longe o corpo cheio de dores do espectro e inspirou ar, sibilando ódio nas palavras. - "Antes que o matem. Eu sei disso. Vamos embora. Diga-me para onde. Não OUSE querer me acalmar."

- "Não me falte com o respeito." Dohko ainda disse, encarando firmemente o outro.

- "Se fosse Shion quem estivesse sendo ameaçado, eu lhe diria para ter calma e o efeito seria..." Kardia era perspicaz. Muito.

Dohko ficou ligeiramente embaraçado. Nunca contara a ninguém! Como aquele maldito escorpiano sabia? Como? - "Não sei do que está falando, estamos perdendo tempo."

- "O efeito seria pressa, como a que tenho e, você está vermelho porque ama secretamente Shion e não tem coragem de dizer a ele, podemos ir agora?"

- "Ora, cale a boca."

- "É você quem está conversando..."

- "Você é irritante." Dohko não conseguiu esconder sua frustração. Aquele escorpiano era muito perspicaz. Muito...

- "Desde que nasci me dizem isso, não sei o motivo." Kardia colocou o elmo de sua armadura e suspirou. - "Que direção?"

Foi o bastante para Dohko e outros soldados do Santuário. Hora de irem.

Não andava, voava. Não pensava, reagia. Não tinha medo, tinha pena de quem se metesse em seu caminho. Enquanto rumava ao seu destino, o cavaleiro pensava sem parar.

Kardia de Escorpião era um cavaleiro perigoso. Ainda mais se estivesse com um objetivo bem claro em sua alma guerreira.

A guerra santa não tardaria e bem o sabia, mas houvera algo...

Estivera trabalhando para o Santuário por alguns dias, talvez dias demais, e agora...

Seu cosmo fora alertado de que havia algo bastante errado com aquele alguém muito especial. Eram tão sensíveis um ao outro que parecia bruxaria. Houvera uma luz diferente na constelação de Aquário na noite anterior, ele sabia que havia algo acontecendo.

Porque Kardia era um maldito escorpiano, e rabudos sempre sabiam.

Quando aquele sentimento entranhara em seu peito, há alguns meses, de uma maneira tal que nem conseguia se lembrar como era sua vida antes de amar tanto, ele já sabia.

Aliás, todo o Santuário sabia.

A melhor maneira de derrotar Kardia era atacar Dégel.

E a melhor maneira de derrotar Dégel era atacar Kardia.

E, haviam se aproveitado de momentânea ausência de um dos mais insanos cavaleiros de Atena. Aqueles... MALDITOS!

Um poder sobrehumano irradiava daquele homem. E quando ele estava com raiva... O poder refulgia em ondas de fúria.

- "Quer se acalmar? Desse jeito vão saber que estamos chegando!" Dohko de Libra também corria. Fora buscar Kardia naquele vilarejo já esperando problemas, mas ainda se impressionava com aquele cavaleiro. O escorpiano estava lá investigando e movimentação de tropas do inferno haviam alertado Shion, o Grande Mestre. Parecia uma emboscada.

O Santuário descobrira tarde demais que o alvo não era Kardia. Nunca fora. Até mesmo espectros tinham medo da insanidade do cavaleiro dourado de escorpião.

- "Eu não me importo que saibam que o fim está próximo, pois não vai sobrar muito quando eu terminar." Um olhar insano, um sorriso malévolo, uma unha escarlate longa, afiada e que provocava muita dor.

- "Precisamos de informantes, Kardia. Sei que nem adianta, mas preciso reiterar isso. Precisamos saber porque estavam nos vigiando e porque escolheram Dégel. Ele geralmente consegue passar despercebido em qualquer missão. Não foi diferente dessa vez. Nem mesmo você sabia onde ele estava. Ele não lhe contou. Você mesmo me perguntou para onde deveríamos ir."

- "Ele não precisa me contar nada, eu apenas sei onde ele está. Eu sempre sei onde ele está. Entenda o que é incompreensível: eu encontro Dégel até em outra galáxia! O fato de pedir direção a você apenas facilita o deslocamento. Se eu não soubesse, eu o encontraria, de qualquer maneira."

Velocidade da luz. Ninguém deteria Kardia...

_**It don't take a lot to keep me moving**_

_**Não é preciso muito para manter-me em movimento**_

_**It's gonna take a lot to make me stop**_

_**Vai ser preciso muito para fazer-me parar**_

_**I'm racing to a fire alarm**_

_**Estou respondendo a um alarme de incêndio**_

_**Should slow down but I just can't stop**_

_**Pode até abrandar, mas eu simplesmente não posso parar**_

Dohko ficou calado. Aqueles dois eram prova viva de que amor era algo mais forte que qualquer coisa.

Montanhas nevadas dos Andes. Era lá que Dégel estava. Era para lá que Kardia estava indo. Ninguém machucaria seu amor, NINGUÉM!

Não queria dizer que Dégel era frágil. Apenas que o cavaleiro de aquário não era sanguinário.

Kardia era essa parte do relacionamento: descontrolado, intenso, fulgurante e perigoso.

Tempos de guerra, por que amava alguém em tempos de guerra?

Por que não era uma escolha. Era amor inexplicável.

Tão diferentes um do outro que jamais ocorreria a alguém imaginá-los juntos. Só que não há lógica no amor, nem tampouco na guerra.

E, se eles queriam guerra, se os malditos espectros queriam brigar, haviam encontrado um oponente, pois Kardia de Escorpião era uma máquina feroz de matança, impiedoso e, pior, haviam atacado...

Dégel de Aquário.

O primeiro espectro, provavelmente em vigia e da primeira linha de defesa, nem viu de onde a agulha viera. Na verdade... Oito agulhas. Sem parar, sem pensar, sem errar. A morte foi tão súbita que o corpo do enviado de Hades pareceu congelar no ar.

Venenoso.

Kardia era a essência do veneno. Isso que Albaphica era o mestre em rosas venenosas. Nada perto do potente golpe do escorpião do santuário.

Nem chegava perto se fosse se levar em consideração o ódio que emanava dos olhos firmes do defensor da casa de escorpião.

- "DÉGEL!" Kardia urrava com fúria sem limites. Sabia que o aquariano fora pego com a guarda em baixa, sabia que era uma emboscada. Ele sabia... Não bastasse sua preocupação, sentia falta do namorado. Queria-o de volta e ia ter. Queria amá-lo uma vez mais antes de...

Morrerem.

O destino dos cavaleiros era morrer. Não havia muitas opções. Não havia, nunca houvera.

O escorpiano viu seres que pareciam humanos correndo pela neve, em pavor puro. Derramou o sangue de aliados de Hades como se fosse apenas água que escorria de uma nascente. Seus dedos tintos de sangue e de vingança. Um rosnar baixo.

Ninguém devia irritar Kardia de Escorpião e os que o faziam, sobreviviam bem pouco.

Muito pouco.

_**Move over if you see me coming**_

_**Caia fora se você me vir vindo**_

_**I've got the fighter's touch**_

_**Eu possuo o toque de um lutador**_

_**I feel the heat inside me**_

_**Eu sinto o calor dentro de mim**_

_**It's not enough but it's a little too much**_

_**Não é o suficiente, mas é um pouco demais**_

O escorpiano prosseguiu em seu caminho, sentindo o cosmo de Degel como leve brisa suave em seu coração e soube que mataria muitos seres ainda.

Não havia nenhuma clemência no belo rosto e nos olhos azuis.

- "Vai deixar alguém vivo?" Dohko de Libra nem iria tentar combater com Kardia. Não havia como segurar uma avalanche, havia?

- "Em estado consciente ou quase morto?" Um olhar de esguelha.

- "Kardia..."

- "Um, talvez, somente porque você quer. Está bom assim?" Rosnou novamente enquanto partia literalmente ao meio uma porta de ferro. - "Acho que já sabem que chegamos."

Dohko suspirou. É... Decididamente, haviam irritado o escorpiano. Banho de sangue seria um termo bem apropriado... Nem sabia porque Shion havia se dado ao trabalho de mandá-lo acompanhando aquele maníaco... Talvez para que ele não aproveitasse para destruir o planeta?

Num calabouço escavado em gelo e pedras, um aquariano de tez sombria sorriu quase imperceptivelmente.

Desde que o haviam surpreendido e trancado ali que ele não reagia, não lutava, não respondia. Apanhara um tanto, mas surra, para um cavaleiro, era como se houvesse apenas treinado um pouco demais.

Não era por ser fraco, bem longe disso. Simplesmente queria mais informações para o Santuário, pois se os demônios estavam por ali, a invasão seria iminente e logicamente que ele, Dégel, cumpriria seu papel e defenderia Atena.

Os interrogatórios duravam algumas horas, não muitas, pois a face sem expressão do aquariano somado a um ligeiro ar arrogante, faziam com que eles perdessem rapidamente a compostura e passassem a agredi-lo sem obter, no entanto, resposta alguma.

Nenhum som. Nenhum suspiro. Um leve altear na respiração, talvez um ar de enfado, mas jamais respostas.

Cavaleiro de Ouro.

O ser mais poderoso das elites de Atena. Ser interrogado por aqueles subprodutos do inferno era piada...

Só que Dégel também não ria. Parecia morto em seu jeito estóico e impenetrável.

- "Vão chamar Radamanthys." Um dos seres ali presentes bradou. Queriam detalhes sobre os exércitos de Atena, queriam que Dégel fosse seu passe para uma invasão melhor.

Dégel aumentou o sorriso que antes era discreto. Um Kyoto. Um maldito Kyoto. Como se ele fosse se submeter. Ou ceder.

- "Você vai se arrepender." Um demônio qualquer falou. Foi quando um estrondo gigantesco e pedaços de pedra e gelo caindo alertaram todos por ali que havia algo acontecendo. Ou terminando.

Dégel levantou-se com a boca ainda sangrando, dedos roxos, alguns ossos quebrados. Ah, sim, era bem hora da cavalaria chegar...

- "EU SOU KARDIA! Saiam da minha frente e me mostrem Dégel! Entenderam?" Rajadas ininterruptas de socos, pontapés, destruindo, destroçando, arrebentando.

- "Não pode entrar!" Um espectro de que Kardia não fazia a menor questão de saber o nome se postou à frente.

- "Você quem vai querer sair e eu não vou deixar." Um sorriso cínico. Logo havia dez, quinze... Todos ao redor. Dohko revirou os olhos.

- "Pelo menos um, Kardia, somente um..."

- "Escolhe." Kardia segurava um pelo pescoço e outro pelas pernas, a armadura reluzindo em cosmo agressivo. Levou um golpe na bota de ouro e gemeu pois apesar de protegida, sua carne ainda podia sentir cosmo inumano numa manifestação de ataque.

_**There's something out there I can hear it calling**_

_**Há alguma coisa lá fora, eu posso ouvi-la chamando**_

_**I wanna hold it but I'm moving too fast**_

_**Eu quero segurá-la, mas eu estou me movendo rápido demais**_

- "Eu vou procurar Dégel. Não destrua nossa saída, sim?" Dohko sabia que nem adiantava insistir.

- "Diga que estou ocupado, mas já vou falar com ele. Siga em frente, o cosmo dele fica mais forte à direita." Kardia arremessou um corpo contra uma parede ouvindo os ossos estilhaçarem.

Foi quando o chão começou a tremer...

Dohko parou ao sentir aquilo Não era uma avalanche, era... Problema.

- "Ora, ora, acho que é preciso dedetizar o ambiente..."

A voz grave, as garras se cravando no chão, asas enormes e um olhar âmbar aterrorizante.

Radamanthys de Wyvern.

- "Kardia..." Dohko alarmou-se. O cosmo daquele ser era... Nefando. Parecia haver insalubridade no ar que agora respiravam. Uma chama que não era boa, era... Esmagadoramente desesperadora. - "Quem é você?" O libriano perguntou baixo, sentindo perigo iminente.

- "Demônios também possuem seus guardiões. Almas perdidas também são apascentadas. Meus seguidores não são seus brinquedinhos."

- "Perguntei quem é você." Dohko estava sério. Não era apenas mais um espectro...

- "Kyoto Radamanthys de Wyvern, ao seu dispor." Olhar frio de um homem que já morrera no dia em que nascera para ser juiz do inferno.

Kardia atirou outro corpo na parede e se virou com uma risada cínica. - "Agora que já sei seu nome, pode fazer o favor de escolher como gostaria de ser morto?"

Wyvern suspirou, como se enfadado com aquilo e inclinou a cabeça de leve, para o lado direito, mirando o dourado de cabelos azulados e profundo azul no olhar.

- "Que tal com o sangue de sua deusa me servindo de última refeição?" Um rosnar suave, mas intimidador, na voz do Kyoto mais cruel e sanguinário de Hades.

- "Como se atreve!" Kardia avançou contra o Kyoto e descobriu que não seria tão fácil... Bateu na parede quando o juiz se moveu.

- "Já terminamos por aqui, já temos o que gostaríamos, então não precisamos mais estar em sua patética presença. Recolham-se!"

- "Sim, Alteza!" Foi a resposta mais ouvida dentre todos os seres por ali.

- "Alteza? Nossa, que impressionado que estou." Kardia podia sentir. Cosmo negro e enjoativo. Que diabos...

- "Sim, alteza. Sou um Kyoto, não está preparado para me enfrentar no momento, por isso, serei cortês e magnânimo e vou lhe dar a chance de viver mais um pouco."

- "Por Atena, quanta empáfia!" Kardia vociferou com a agulha em riste. - "Vai aprender a me respeitar!"

- "SENHOR RADAMANTHYS!" Uma voz grave e preocupada. Um ser de ruivos fios materializou-se como do nada à frente do Kyoto. - "Por favor, deixe-me lutar. Minha vida por sua existência."

Valentine de Harpia. O espectro mais fiel à Radamanthys. Sua alma gêmea.

- "Não irei derramar seu sangue por nada. Retire-se comigo. Vamos embora."

_**Where's the fire?**_

_**Onde é o fogo?**_

_**Everybody's always asking me**_

_**Todo mundo está sempre me perguntando**_

_**Where is it, baby?**_

_**Onde é, amor?**_

_**Doesn't anybody know?**_

_**Será que alguém sabe?**_

Era impressão de Kardia ou havia uma chama de vida naqueles olhos cor de âmbar? A voz do Kyoto pareceu abrandar um pouco, a postura agressiva parecia mais... Acolhedora? O que e quem era aquele ser de olhos verdes como jade, face quase feminina e... - "Quem é você?"

- "Não ouse se dirigir a Valentine!" Radamanthys disparou uma rajada de cosmo e paredes de gelo começaram a cair, uma pequena distração enquanto segurava Valentine pela cintura e o puxava para longe. - "Vamos embora."

- "Sim, meu senhor..." Foi a resposta até doce do homem com olhos fulgurantes de amor e verde.

- "NÃO ACREDITO!" Kardia esmurrou o chão ao ver que ambos haviam desaparecido, bem como todo o exército que por ali estava. - "Nós os deixamos escapar!"

- "Vamos terminar por aqui, tenho certeza que os veremos de novo." Dohko sentia agora o cosmo de Dégel. - "Consegue sentir?"

- "Por aqui." Kardia seguiu embrenhando-se em galerias escavadas em gelo e pedras.

- "Por que demoraram tanto?" A voz sem entonação. O ar de enfado. Dégel de Aquário.

- "Você está bem?" Kardia não deu a mínima para tudo aquilo. Abraçou o outro e apertou-o num carinho um pouco exagerado. Ou apavorado.

- "Kardia, caso não tenha notado, está tudo desmoronando." Dégel quase sorriu, mas sabia que precisavam sair de lá. - "Somos resistentes, não imortais. E, se serve de consolo, também senti saudade."

- "Sentiu saudade? Isso deve ser um recorde, você admitir que sente algo." Kardia sorriu e viu o olhar de Dégel expressar um pouco, só um pouco, de carinho. Era sempre assim.

- "Kardia, o gelo? Morte? Avalanche?" Dohko suspirou. Parecia que estavam num piquenique, não num buraco prestes a desmoronar.

- "Como se isso fosse problema. Aquariano, faça bom uso de seu controle do gelo e tire-nos daqui." O escorpiano estava mais calmo, bem mais calmo. Era a presença de Dégel. Sempre era mais fácil com Dégel por perto.

- "Como se fosse apenas ligar e desligar." Um olhar, um suspiro. Controle. Olhos cor de céu agora se mesclavam em branco neve. Mago do gelo.

Estalactites e estalagmites foram surgindo, segurando as paredes, o teto, mantendo o caminho aberto. - "Vamos embora." Dégel falou e saiu por uma passagem.

- "Ei, o resgate sou eu!" Kardia reclamou, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Dégel era quem os guiaria para fora dali. Parecia tudo resolvido, poderiam ficar em paz e...

Então, tudo mudou.

- "Mas quanta pressa."

_**Where's the fire?**_

_**Onde é o fogo?**_

_**It's burning up inside of me**_

_**Está queimando dentro de mim**_

_**Where is it, baby?**_

_**Onde é, amor?**_

_**Open up the door and let me go**_

_**Abra essa porta e me deixe ir**_

- "Cuidado!" Dohko ainda tentou avisar, mas um golpe potente atirou Kardia longe e abriu uma cratera numa parede. - "Desgraçado!"

- "Não sou mesmo?" Radamanthys de Wyvern não havia ido embora. Apenas estava esperando. - "Nunca desafie um Kyoto. Aprendam sua lição e talvez sobrevivam, insetos."

- "Desonrado nunca foi adjetivo aderido a sua pessoa, que eu saiba." Dégel estava em frente a Kardia em milionésimos de segundo.

- "Não sou desonrado. Admiro o suficiente os meus opositores para dar-lhes chances de sobreviverem. Querem alguma chance a mais para estarem em vantagem?" Era um cínico. Wyvern não era um Kyoto por acaso. Não temia nada, nem ninguém.

- "Isso nós veremos." Dégel concentrou-se e gelo eterno pareceu brotar das paredes, uma verdadeira muralha entre eles e o Kyoto. Gelo tão forte e denso que seria difícil que fosse destruído em pouco tempo. Glaciares eram estruturas poderosas. - "Agora vamos logo sair daqui. Ele não é qualquer um."

- "Ruivos realmente são um problema." A voz forte do Kyoto soou enquanto ele praticamente se materializava à frente do trio. - "Acham mesmo que não sei onde estou e o que faço? Nunca entro numa batalha para perder."

O olhar de espanto de Dohko não foi percebido por Kardia, nem por Dégel. Ambos se olharam e avançaram contra o Kyoto, tinham que sair dali, e logo.

- "Parece que não entenderam ainda. Não me subestimem. Aliás, nunca subestimem a ele..." Radamanthys esboçou um sorriso e de repente havia penas, havia uma tontura, uma dor estranha... Tudo tão... Diferente.

- "Sabem, um bom general conhece suas tropas e também seus inimigos. Eu sou considerado o melhor general de Hades e, admito,com motivos. Emboscar é algo que se aprende a fazer. Não acham?"

_**I got a method to this madness**_

_**Eu tenho um método para esta loucura**_

_**I learned it on the street**_

_**Eu aprendi nas ruas**_

_**There's someone right behind you**_

_**Tem alguém bem atrás de você**_

_**He's grabbing at your feet**_

_**Está prendendo-o pelos pés**_

- "Se eles acham, não sei. Só tenho certeza que é o melhor Kyoto de Hades, Alteza. Aprendam com meu senhor, teimosia e ignorância, aliados numa batalha, podem gerar defeitos graves de percepção. Devorador de Vidas!" Um ser ruivo, asas estiradas, postura bonita. Não era apenas Radamanthys quem estava lá. Valentine não era o fiel espectro de Radamanthys à-toa. Era perigoso e letal.

Uma rajada estranha, apareciam pássaros esquisitos, apareciam penas? Que droga era aquela? Kardia viu-se sem ar, seu coração em chamas precisava se acalmar ou ele morreria. Dégel sentiu o efeito de toda a agitação e pulou na frente do namorado, cobrindo-o com seu corpo. - "Dohko, tire-nos daqui, atire uma dar armas e exploda a parede à nossa esquerda. Kardia não vai agüentar."

- "Fugir ante um oponente melhor nem sempre é covardia." Radamanthys parecia tão calmo e tão no domínio que de repente os três dourados tiveram certeza que a Guerra Santa seria a mais sangrenta de todas da história.

- "Eu nunca fujo!" Kardia bradou sentindo seu coração doer e uma onda de fulgor estranho, de quase morte.

- "Droga, Dohko, não podemos lutar assim!" Dégel se ajoelhou com o namorado no colo e resfriou o peito do homem de imponentes olhos azuis.

- "Valentine, um deles não está em condições, não é honrado, vamos embora." Radamanthys deu um soco numa parede e uma passagem surgiu. - "Aproveitem minha benevolência, mas apenas dessa vez."

- "Não preciso de sua piedade!" Kardia ainda vociferava, mas no fundo agradecia por aquilo, mais tempo com Dégel.

Dohko franziu o cenho. Os exércitos de Hades não tinham clemência. Quem era aquele homem? Para um general, deveria ser o mais sanguinário.

- "Sabem, reconhecer sentimentos no oponente pode ser sinal de grandeza e superioridade e não de covardia. Saber como lutar é tão importante quanto vencer. Nos veremos novamente. Até lá, Cavaleiro de Escorpião, agradeça por também ter amor nessa desgraçada vida." A postura perfeita de Radamanthys, um olhar pleno de confiança e também de tristeza. - "Pois eu sei que essa desgraçada vida não vai durar..."

- "Rada..." Valentine gemeu baixinho, de tristeza.

- "Vamos para nosso quartel general. Não há mais nada aqui." Radamanthys pareceu evaporar no ar.

_**I've got no time for talking**_

_**Eu não tenho tempo para conversas**_

_**I've got no time to kill**_

_**Eu não tenho tempo para matar**_

_**Some sayng I'm going nowhere**_

_**Alguns dizem que estou indo a lugar algum**_

_**But it's better than standing still**_

_**Mas é melhor que simplesmente ficar parado**_

- "Quem diabos é esse homem?" Dégel falou alto enquanto carregava Kardia pela passagem.

- "Um homem honrado." Foi o que Kardia respondeu, admirado sim, mas jamais admitiria.

- "Pelo visto, vamos ter muito a relatar para Atena. Está em condições de ir sozinho?" Dohko franzia o cenho sem parar. Se aquele tal Radamanthys era uma amostra do poder e do caráter dos Kyotos, talvez pudessem apenas tentar conversar.

- "Sei o que está pensando, Dohko. É uma guerra, ele só foi benevolente por interesse, ainda não sei em que, mas foi por interesse." Kardia pôs-se de pé já do lado de fora de todo aquele pesadelo branco.

Foi quando olhos verdes intensos surgiram do nada em meio ao branco e asas negras de Harpia pareceram encobrir os três cavaleiros. - "Meu senhor sabe o que é amar, ele não desejaria estar nessa situação, mas não temos escolha, assim como vocês também não tem. O caminho para fora dessas geleiras é do conhecimento de vocês, então aproveitem a chance e vivam um dia que seja, a mais."

- "Mas, o que..." Dégel olhou para o ruivo de olhar verde, tez alva como poucas e traços tão delicados que eram quase femininos.

- "Não compreende quando se vê num espelho?" Valentine de Harpia respondeu com um suspiro quase inaudível.

- "Um espelho? Do que fala?" Dégel franziu o cenho, não estava compreendendo muito bem.

- "Eu também nasci sob o signo de aquário, quando era humano. Agora tenho apenas minha estrela da lamentação. E, se interessa, meu senhor nasceu sob o signo do escorpião, tal como Kardia... Consegue entender a ironia agora? Por isso não pudemos atacar, não estávamos preparados para ver o outro lado."

Dohko sibilou. Escorpião e Aquário. Um loiro e um ruivo. Não era possível! - "Você é o amante do Kyoto, não é?" Perguntou baixo.

- "Não. Eu sou o marido dele." O ruivo respondeu sem dar nota alguma na voz de que havia algum sentimento naquilo.

Os três cavaleiros de ouro arregalaram os olhos.

- "Por isso foram poupados. Ele sabe como se sentiria se me capturassem. Talvez sejamos punidos por Hades, talvez não. Apenas queremos um dia a mais. Somente mais algumas horas. Nós as demos a vocês, então não nos procurem mais. Iremos nos enfrentar, na hora certa."

- "Fomos poupados? Ora se tem cabimento!" Kardia começou a esbravejar, mas um olhar de Dégel o fez parar e suspirar.

- "Aproveitem as horas, podem ser as últimas. Para nós todos." Valentine deu-lhes as costas e olhou o sol que pouco a pouco se punha. - "Tão poucas horas..."

_**It don't take a lot to keep me moving**_

_**Não é preciso muito para manter-me em movimento**_

_**It's gonna take a lot to make me stop**_

_**Vai ser preciso muito para fazer-me parar**_

_**I'm racing to a fire alarm**_

_**Estou respondendo a um alarme de incêndio**_

_**Should slow down but I just can't stop**_

_**Pode até abrandar, mas eu simplesmente não posso parar**_

- "Vá em paz. Nós precisamos regressar e... Bem, obrigado." Degel não estava gostando, mas conseguia entender, totalmente. Era amor. Simplesmente eram dois casais apaixonados. Cada um de um lado daquela guerra ancestral.

- "Não agradeça, basta que compreenda. Adeus." Valentine deu um último olhar para os três e fechou os olhos, entregue.

Os cavaleiros não entenderam até verem gigantescas asas da sapuris quase negra de Radamanthys cobrirem o espectro de Harpia. Até verem dourado intenso metalizar-se em poder para proteger o ruivo.

- "Não me esquecerei de nossa conversa, Kardia de Escorpião. Não haverá piedade, nem sobreviventes, da próxima vez." A voz alta e firme do Kyoto loiro.

- "Estarei esperando, Radamanthys de Wyvern." Kardia franziu o cenho após os dois seres infernais partirem. - "Isso foi impressionante."

- "Por eles terem partido sem mortes?" Dohko de Libra suspirou, preparando-se para voltar ao Santuário.

- "Por eles se amarem." Kardia respondeu e tocou de leve os lábios de Dégel com os seus. - "Vamos embora."

Iria ser uma guerra horrível. Provavelmente não haveria sobreviventes. No coração de Kardia a certeza de que talvez sobreviver não fosse um resultado feliz... Não sem alguém para amar. Entendia o Kyoto de Wyvern, entendia perfeitamente...

_**Where's the fire?**_

_**Onde é o fogo?**_

_**Everybody's always asking me**_

_**Todo mundo está sempre me perguntando**_

_**Where is it, baby?**_

_**Onde é, amor?**_

_**Doesn't anybody know?**_

_**Será que alguém sabe?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota: **Algumas pessoas me disseram que o fandom de Saint Seiya morreu. Infelizmente, já não há o mesmo pique ou animação de há 5 anos. No entanto, esporadicamente, ainda me sinto praticamente instada a produzir algo, não por ninguém, mas por meu coração. Amo esses personagens e, se nem mesmo Lost Canvas anima o pessoal, paciência. Não espero muito dessa fanfic, afinal de contas, há poucos leitores você ler, e gostar, deixe uma review, faz bem ao fandom e aos autores. Abraços.**  
**_


End file.
